Chef Pee Pee
Fernando 'Pee Pee' Strongbottom,5 or commonly known and referred to Chef Pee Pee, is a French born Italian chef that works for Bowser and he is the major protagonist in the disney's sml jeffy series. The family places all of their tasks on him even when he is simply trying to enjoy himself, no matter how simple they may be. Because of this, he is very stressed out and can get sad or angry easily. He usually makes food for Bowser Junior, but often makes food for Bowser as well. He makes food for Mario and his friends usually without complaint because they ask nicely and stay out of his way unlike Bowser and Junior. He absolutely hates Bowser, his arch-nemesis, boss and least favourite thing in the world, and Bowser Junior, Bowser's son, because of their attitudes, but he ends up never quitting his job. Appearance Chef Pee Pee wears a basic chef clothesline. He wears a chef shirt with his name on it, and a normal white chef hat and also wears a red bandana around his neck. Although, he might appear as a chef, he is confirmed as a slave. Chef Pee Pee is tan-skinned and has black hair, which may be due to his Italian/black nature. He also sports a mustache that is the same color. Chef Pee Pee is 5 foot 11 inches (180 centimeters) and weighs 140 pounds (63.5 kilograms)6 History Chef Pee Pee was born on July 27, 1990 in Paris, France. He would move to New Jersey at some point in his life. While growing up, he played with sticks and rocks. It could be assumed that he was neglected and locked in a cage by his father which could explain why he said that in The Big Thanksgiving short that his family didn't love him. Chef Pee Pee first appeared in the pre-0 season. When he was first introduced, his character was completely different from his present-day characteristics. He was portrayed as a dumb chef. He also spoke broken English with an Italian accent. Today, his accent is not nearly as thick and his English is better. in fact, he is portrayed as one of the most sensible characters in the entire series. Personality In early shorts, Chef Pee Pee was jolly, incompetent, stupid, and enjoyed working for Bowser. He sounded more Italian, but when Bowser Junior was reintroduced, he became a lot smarter and his accent sounded more American. It is possible that Chef Poo Poo, Chef Pee Pee's clone introduced in Chef Pee Pee's Clone, is a homage, or throwback, to Chef Pee Pee's original character. This is because the old Chef Pee Pee and Chef Poo Poo have striking similarities in characteristics: Poo Poo is significantly more retarded, cheerful, and also speaks with a more Italian accent than Chef Pee Pee. He sadistically hates Bowser due to bossing him around too much, and for Junior, due to annoying him a lot. Chef Pee Pee can commonly be compared with Squidward from SpongeBob. They are both grumpy, are both tortured by two characters (SpongeBob and Patrick for Squidward and Bowser and Bowser Junior for Chef Pee Pee), and both act like jerks and are punished for it. Chef Pee Pee and Squidward are also commonly tortured, as well. Despite his grumpy attitude, Chef Pee Pee has a big heart, and has deep down cared for Bowser and Junior on more than one occasion. Family His true name is proven to be Fernando Strongbottom Referencing because he's part of the strongbottom family. The family he's part of is royal, So his father told him that he's not going to be the king because he wasn't the first son. He's mostly called chef peepee like most of the character, He doesn't remember that King Strongbottom is his father. He thought a drunk pirate slash car salesman was his father the whole time. Chef Pee-Pee is however treated a bit less badly in later videos. Murder Victims * Koopa Troopa * Flounder * Germy * The Puppy accidentally * Goomba * Horse * Patrick * Penguin Victim * Bowser Junior nearly Vehicle(s) * Red 2017 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (presumably; not actually seen driving it) * Red 2016 Chevrolet Camaro SS (formerly) * Red 2012 Chevrolet Camaro SS (formerly) * ??? Subaru (formerly) ohmanemon Team * Snorlax * Magikarp * Psyduck